A risk attendant with some sports, for example, a soccer goal keeper is the hyper-extension of finger joints or thumb or wrist injury. It is known to use hinged strips in the finger elements of the glove to reduce the likelihood of finger joint hyper-extension. The hinged strips allow flexing in a gripping direction of the hand but block bending in an opposite direction.
The proposed directional flex strips are complicated and thus expensive items to produce. Also they are bulky occupying considerable finger space. It is also known to provide gloves with specialized padding or cushioning. For further information on various proposals reference maybe had to the following references: United States Published Application No US 2005/0153153 A1 Published Jul. 14, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,177 granted May 6, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,047 granted Feb. 24, 1998 and PCT application WO 01/00052.
As previously mentioned a further use of applicants glove could be that of an exercise device. As an example of one such known unit reference maybe had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,064 granted Sep. 26, 1995 and entitled “Exercise Glove Incorporating Rods Which Offer Resistance to Movement of Fingers, Hands or Wrists”. Disclosed are flexible elongate “inextensible” strips insertable into pockets in the finger elements of the glove with applicant pointing out that the strips maybe straight or curved.